Spud Settlement
Spud Settlement is a forum adventure by Dexexe1234. Parts appeared to be based on turn based strategy world building games where you have control over an entire village of Spud Settlers, while other parts appear to be based on adventure games where the hero is controlled directly as they venture into a dungeon area. Plot The Spud Settlers in question were exiled from their own country by their Kesjer. Led by Kate Sheppard they must build a village to survive. The First Day During the first day, a spudo became a lumberjack, a spudo became a miner, two spudos became refiners and a spudo became a digger. Kate tamed one hole wolf, named razortooth. Contact was made with the black spud tribe, and goods were traded. A pair of spuds fell in love and had a child tat grew into a spudo. A magic crystal was found, along with a book explaining how to utilize it. The First Night During the first night, a spuda became a mage, and many creepers were defeated. A black spud is seen being killed, and the Black Knight is seen escaping towards the white spud settlement. Kate's Diary "Day One: We have successfully survived the first day out here in nowhere We haven't found a good food resource yet, but I think we know a place we can get it now. We have also discovered another tribe of Spuds, though they are of the black genus. We hope to make constructive contact with this other tribe soon." The Second Day During the second day, The mage became a Shaman, which consumed the magic crystal, and raised 2 deceased spuds with her new abilites. Kate tamed 2 more hole wolves, the first named daggerfang, and the second has yet to be named. The Black knight informed the white tribe of the passing of the Black tribe. Some previously defeated hole wolves were cooked for food, and while the tribe gathered around to eat the Black Knight told a little of the spuds creation story. Two diggers fell in love and have yet to preform the mating ritual. A Miner began a project, which finished with him creating the Miner's Hammer; he died from exhaustion after its creation. Story Mechanics The Spud Settlers are comprised of initially eight male spuds (Spudo) and eight female spuds (Spuda). Spuds are given tasks to help their settlement thrive, such as mining ore, or chopping trees for wood. Certain tasks, such as build houses or refining ore can be sped up by having multiple spuds work on the task, where as others, such as chopping wood or digging are only sped by having more units with the proper equipment help out. Working on a task will give the spud experience in that task, until they eventually become leveled in that task. Caverns Caves can be explored to find opponents to contend with, where battle grist can be obtained or beasts can be tamed. They seem to be made as a place to train the tribe hero. Currently there is a hole cave to the east of the village that so far only have hole wolves, as well as a second cave seen atop a pile of ore to the west. Magic A spud can attune to a domain crystal to become a mage, and use the crystal for magic. If the spud does not use the domain crystal's energy quickly enough, in will eventually explode with magic energy and kill the mage attuned to it. The mage can further attune to the crystal and become either a Green (Shaman), Red or Yellow mage, which will consume the crystal. Shamans have two known abilities: Raise Dead allows the mage to turn dead spuds into Arisen, who cannot wield equipment or gain experience, but can assist spuds in minor tasks, and Enhance growth has not been seen yet, though it is guessed to allow creation of living things (trees and the like) as well as healing injured allies. Night Time During the night, creepers attack the village. Three creepers have been seen: small creepers have 3 health and deal 1 damage per hit, large creepers have 8 health and deal 2 damage per hit, and the Shadow Master has yet to be seen in combat. Characters * Kate Sheppard, Beast Tamer The leader of the Spud Settlers. Kate's weakness is extreme arachnophobia. Her current companions are three tamed hole wolves named Razortooth, Daggerfang, and a third currently unnamed wolf. *'Cid, The Black Knight' Cid was the leader of the Black spuds to the west before they were wiped out by the creepers. His is equipped with full black armor, an Iron shield and a Flame sword. He is capable of training other spuds in combat, and knows some of the history of the spuds. It is unknown what he fears. Tropes * Color By Technicolor * Dashing Sidekick * Hello, Insert Name Here Category:Adventures Category:Dexexe1234 Adventures